


Peach Milk

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IchiRuki smut, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: "If anything bothers you.. or if you simply want to talk, I will come to you." Ichigo has mommy issues, Rukia has a way of fixing it. IchiRuki smut.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 16





	Peach Milk

****

**Peach Milk**

They sat in his room for hours. They shared stories. Kaien. Masaki. So much hurt neither could let go. Rukia abandoned the window pane she sat upon, taking Ichigo in her arms when he broke, promising to put back all his pieces.

She wiped the pain from under his dark eyes, kissing those lids in the process. The hurtful plight dreading his heart could be mended by her; Only her..Ichigo knew it, he felt it. Rukia rubbed his back, rested her chin upon his head. The heartbroken man buried his face in that creamy, inviting skin. The raven haired reaper's comforting words started to sound like a lullaby at that point.. A peaceful tune that seemed to dry the rain within the boy's heart.

Ichigo melted in Rukia's arms, the tears seemed to stop falling and his ache seemed to stop hurting.

But only for a few minutes.. prompting the Shinigami Of Death to switch up her tactic. The ginger's chin was lifted for a moment, captured by that loving gaze on his soul reaper. Suddenly, Rukia was massaging his cheek with her thumb, admiring the 19 year old's grateful lid close..

Then..

The raven haired goddess had untied her uniform, allowing it to be loosened.. Deep brown eyes watched with intent.

"Ichigo..let me make you feel better, is that ok?"

What did she mean?

Hot caramel eyes witness his shinigami cup her breast. Milk ever so gently fell down the tiny little slits of her inverted pink nipples. It was.. mouth watering. The 19 year old licked his lips, not questioning how his precious friend began to lactate.

If that was how she wanted to help..

Rukia bit back a moan as the apricot haired boy licked her little tits. He was careful, going slow, kissing just around her leaking nipples. His cock grew hard..

"That's right.. let mommy feed you." His pain stemmed from his mother, right? So Rukia figured such a thing could help! "Ah– Ichi – Ichigo ..." Rukia mhm'd as the apricot haired boy lapped away at her spilt milk. The tight, agitating feeling deep within his groin grew larger. Rukia tasted so damn sweet! His right hand squeezed her tiny breast, soon opting to take the full little thing inside his mouth, unable to hold back. The lactating soul reaper moaned having her milk sucked out like that.. "Be more gentle..but, it does feel.. _so good_.." As tender as they felt..

The hungry young man took the other cute tit within his mouth, suckling away as his hand traveled down to appease the growing bulge in tight pants. Curiously his tongue went deeper, feeling her slit spread to negotiate for the size of the tip of it. The more he prodded her swollen skin, the more creamy buttermilk wet his mouth.

"So _fucking_ tasty.."

The young woman flushed, her cheeks burned pink at the compliment. The teen's cock twitched in his hand. Rukia suddenly put her own hand out, stopping him. "No, let me.. lay down."

_Holy shit._

Ichigo rested the back of his head upon her lap as he laid sideways, drinking up Rukia's dairy as she began to unzip him. The teen's hips moved into her as she suddenly gripped his thick hardened extension, worked him, he soon accompanied the movement with groans as balls tightened. The ending was building, so close.. Turned out Rukia's way of mending his pain? - It worked!

"F _\- fuckk._." Ichigo cried out, head falling further down before going back to work.

She carded her loving free hand through his hair, massaging his head as he sucked her breasts. Two eyes closed in bliss. The lactating shinigami loved it.

"That's right.. _let mommy make you feel better."_

Ichigo's world spun uncontrollably fast. Hearing such twisted words - realizing the twisted act.. He came in thick loads. She amazed him! And this felt incredible..

The roles switched for a moment, Rukia seemed to drink up his milk too.. The boy heaved softly, splayed on his bed with a chest operating up and down quickly, cum staining his lower shirt..

Suddenly Rukia pulled away, sitting on Ichigo's waist.

He bit his lip at her half lidded expression, opening his mouth wide as she leaned forward, squeezing her little tits to _milk herself._ The soul reaper squirted her sweet creamy liquid all over her substitute's face, mostly in his mouth. The teen loved it, soon reversing the roles, holding Rukia down as he licked away at her chest, delighted to hear those sexy sounds as he licked up every last bit.

The two took their time that night, allowing the soul reaper to feed her sad substitute over and over.. make his heart full at the same time. Two birds with one stone! Soon every time the sun farewelled Rukia had to mend Ichigo's scarred heart with the same tactic..

He became a real momma's boy.

She loved it!


End file.
